Kuroshitsuji meets 07-ghost
by Orchidfur
Summary: Ciel was considered dead until the queen sends him a letter telling him she knows hes alive.(DOESN'T KNOW CIELS A DEMON) she sends to to the military academy to stop the fishy activity where ciel meets teito mikage and everybody else.
1. Chapter 1

welcome this is my first fanfic. :D I am very pleased to present you two of my favorite animes in an amazing crossover. I will try to avoid any mistakes but I am a human and

don't have" one hell of a butler" to assist me in spell check ;). So I will accept opinions but please don't be harsh it is my very first fanfic ever….. so please go along with me

and help me make this story awesome. I would love input of where the story is to go so please review merci beacoup and enjoy.

Ciels POV

It came as a surprise, After I was granted with my demonic power everyone was to believe I Ciel Phantomhive have perished. Somehow her majesty knew I was alive(in

some sense). I stared at Sebastian my eternal butler in bewilderment. Does everyone know I'm alive. Almost as if Sebastian knew what thoughts crept into my mind he said

with that smirk I'd like to smack off of his face." Young master it seems that your little secret has been seen through" I looked at him utterly stunned. "You mean….. they-

they…" I stammered. " Relax young master, you have no need to fear. Nobody knows of your true secret" He said as his eyes flashed an eerie shade of red. I sighed in relief,

"Anyways Sebastian, stop hesitating. Hand me the letter at once." I slowly sliced through the seal I knew all too well. So… Nostalgic.

Young Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

I have a feeling your alive, you survived so much and it would be an absolute shame for you to die in a carriage accident…No it is near impossible.

I looked up with an inquiring gaze and asked Sebastian who still wore his signature I'm better than you smirk. "Sebastian how did you require such an outrageous letter."

"Why young master I decided to go look at the old mansion for a stroll down memory lane." I narrowed my eyes and pulled my mouth into an intimidating sneer, "Who gave

you permission to do so." " My my young master you seem to be more forgetful day by day." I stared at him in annoyance expecting a clear answer, if an order was

necessary he would get what he wanted. "Young master you ordered me to check on the old servents" Sebastian said as if he was the best person on earth." Damn I did

didn't I… I'll act as if I have no idea what he's talking about I thought with a sly smirk. I then went back to the letter that I have nearly forgotten about.

So I'm begging you Ciel…Come back and save one of England's strong alliences.

There is something strange going on at Barsburg Empire's Military Academy .

I expect it to be eliminated. You are my last hope as the last Earl of the Phantomhive Name. Please come back and save England…..No Barsburg Empire's Military Academy.

Her Majesty.

I look up at Sebastian. " The queen of England is begging of your return master." Sebastian said who had stopped his ridiculous smirking after reading such a letter. "What

choice do we have" I said almost annoyed but secretly felt pride burning in my stomach…The queen…..Her majesty….. Still needed me her loyal watchdog….. Even when I

may possibly be dead she still calls upon her dog. "Sebastian call the mansion….By the way how was the mansion….Are the servants okay?" "They are fine, In fact they are all

still doing their jobs to the best of their abilities awaiting you return young master" Said Sebastian with a sympathetic smile which was one that didn't annoy me too much.

"Alright we leave in the morning pack my bags and we will go and see the servants before we head to this Barsburg Military Academy." "It should be a piece of cake to get

into we will just use or demonic abilities but don't make yourself to obvious." I said with a seriousness that could silence a room. "Don't forget young master you as well"

Sebastian said this with another one of his smirks….. I just sighed and walked past him.

Sebastians POV

I smiled…..Master misses his home….He misses his old life. I walked with my head high as I reached for the phone. I dialed the phone with skilled fingers. The familiar

number making my heart thump. I hate to admit it…. But I miss it too. "Hello Phantomhive residence." Finny still had his smile. I can hear it ….. In his voice even though

there is a hint of sadness. "Finnian ready the mansion we will be there tomorrow morning." I said in my usual orderly tone. So nostalgic. "SEBASTIAN ….I knew it.. I knew it

you aren't dead..! I will tell the others. I will I will I WILLL! We will have the mansion in top shape and I personally will tend each and every flower in the garden.!" Finny was

so excited I could tell. I missed his bubbly persona. "Wait Mr. Sebastian" "Yes" I inquired. " By we do you mean young master. "Damn I messed up… or did it. I shot a

questionable glance towards the masters study in the temporary house. "Yes….Yes I do Finny" "YAY" I could tell he was crying." " Now finnian you make sure that the

mansion is presentable. "HAI SEBASTIAN-SAMA"

**Ciels POV**

**The Mansion.**

I stared…Today was a big day. The day of my return….. I stepped out of the carriage. The cold nipped at my nose…Winter something I wasn't used to.. I walked up the stairs

I happily skipped up as a kid, the stairs I cried upon, the stairs of my home. As I opened the door a familiar sent overwhelmed me "home" I whispered quietly to myself.

"CIEL-SAMA !" Came the cries of my over joyed servants. "Ciel-Sama we thought you were dead..." Sobbed a happy finny. Bard shed a tear or two and mei-rin was a mess.

"yes I'm home" I said and muttered a sad smile. I told Sebastian to bring tea in the tea room and I said I was going to walk the mansion. I walked and walked, the feeling of

home…the happiness…the sadness all wrapped up in a stone building decorated lavishly with silk and expensive woods. I finally made my way to the tea room and sat down

in my favorite chair and laughed with the servants who had tears of joy freely streaming down their faces.

**Sebastian's POV**

I too felt the happiness and joy of being home. I loved to memories… the tedious tasks I performed daily…the joy everyone's company brought me. I missed it all. Now I was

back and I would start where I left off forever. "Bocchan it's time for rest." I said calmly. Secretly I was excited that I could put Ciel to bed in a place that was all to familiar.

Ciel was talking to Tanaka about the Phantomhive business when Tanaka great fully gave Ciel back full control over. Ciel rose from his chair bidding good night to Tanaka and

started to walk back to his room. "Wait one minute Sir Sebastian" Tanaka said with a frail voice. I turned and was surprised to see Tanaka put on the head butlers pin. I

smiled happily at Tanaka and thanked him. This truly was a very nostalgic day.

**Ciel's POV**

I woke in a comfy bed. My bed… "Come young master we have a grand day today… Your bags are packed and we are ready to go to Barsburg Empire's Military Academy." I

shifted with the original 10 more minutes you old hag. Sebastian stared at me and smiled. "Same house same sayings." I climbed out of bed and Sebastian dressed me in my

all black suit…the one I wore on the day I became a demon. We had eaten an extravagant breakfast. The servants cried again "COME BACK THIS TIME" "alright calm down" I

said smirking. Off too Barsburg Empire's Military Academy.

**Teito's POV**

"Yo" said the usually cheerful Mikage. "Morning" I mumbled half asleep. "Did you hear about the transfer students? They're supposed to be amazing." Mikage said. "Transfer

students?" I inquired "at this time of year…and since when do we accept transfers." I stated. "Like I said they're supposed to be amazing. Let's check'm out." Mikage said.

Guess we have no choice. I mumbled I'm not going to class anyway.

As we approached the court yard there was a huge mob. "OOH look they're hot! LOOK HOW KAWAII! I WANNA HUG THE SMALL ONE! LOOK AT THE TALL ONE" girls were

screeching all around. "How annoying but I believe we found them" I said. "Agreed" mikage said like a robot. We strode casually over after pushing through like 70 rows of

females we saw them. "LOOK that one has to be no more than 12!" Mikage said. "I agree and isn't the older one a bit too well…. Old?" I questioned. "Well might as well ask"

Mikage said pushing me forward. "OI WAIT" I screamed. "The short haired one stared at me. An eye patch covered his right eye. His eyes were an original blue. His hair that

of a cobalt. My gaze glanced upward as I saw the tall black haired man. He was tall… His aura was mysterious. "Umm…. Hi.." I managed say mentally face palming myself.

Damn it I was staring. The shorter one smirked. Is he making fun of me…. Man I just met him and he's pissing me off.

"What's your name" he said in a cold voice. He does sound to be around 12. Hmm I stuttered. "Umm… Te… Tei.." "Teito Klien and I am Mikage Celestine." Interrupted I was

grateful. "And you" Mikage said cheerfully. The black haired man spoke first. "Young master you first "said the black haired man. "I told you not to call me that here." The

steel haired boy said in a fierce hiss. Me and Mikage shared a questioning glance. The blue haired boy cleared his throat. " I am Ciel Phantomhive." He said proudly. He must

be full of himself. "Um may I ask how old you are…" He rolled his eyes at me?! "14 anymore pointless questions." He said with a glared that knocked me off balance. "Now

young master this is now any to make friends." Said the tall man. "Shut up Sebastian!" Screeched Ciel. "So you're Sebastian?" asked Mikage. " Hai Sebastian michaelis"

Sebastian said. "Come we didn't come here to make friends" Ciel said rolling his eyes at the taller man. "hai, I hope to see you again." Sebastian said.

**Ciels POV**

Me and Sebastian walked into a classroom. "Filthy" I whispered to Sebastian. "Oh is it not to your standards" sensei appeared! "GAH" I screeched….. "Sensei"…. " sit" he

ordered. I me and Sebastian walked to a row of desks where that brown haired boy was. Hmm what was his name again… Oh well I'm here on the queens orders anyway. I

sat down next to him which earned me a glare. " What have I done to you" I inquired "NOTHING" he grumbled. Sebastian sat next to the spiky haired blonde we had met

yesterday, One word to describe him… Perky. "Now class…." Sensei went on and on….. I grew bored fairly quickly. Me and Sebastian went over this when I was 11. I put my

head on the desk and was about to fall asleep. "YOU!" shouted sensei! I looked up slowly what a bother. "First our classrooms are filthy and now you're sleeping!" sensei

looked at me in a rage. "Answer these problems." Sensei wrote several highly difficult problems. Or so he thought. I walked up to the bored slowly letting out an audible sigh.

He handed me the chalk with a smirk. He believed he was pulling a wise trick to embarrass me. We will see who is embarrassed. I raised the chalk and fluently wrote the

answer then I continued to write the explanation. Then in big bold white words I pointed an arrow to where he had made a mistake and signed it –Ciel Phantomhive-. The

class stared at me… I felt it. So much for not standing out. I turned acting as if the stares I was receiving didn't bother me. "YOU" SENSEI SAID HIS ANGER FLARING OUT OF

HIS EARS. "hai" I replied. "AARRGHH!" he screamed as he ran out of the room. The kid sitting next to me stared at me with wide eyes. "Is there something on my face." I

said coolly. "no" He stammered. "then why are you staring at me….. I tried to recall his name…" "Taito…." He said. "and how did you do that. Nobody can solve his problems."

"Nonsense… I'm sure Sebastian would have done it faster and found more mistakes than I did." I said while cocking my head. That Mikage kid ran over and attempted to hug

me. Sebastian quickly reacted by grabbing his arm. "Please refrain from touching" Sebastian said with a smile. "Haha you like to protect the little one don't you." Mikage said.

" I am able to take care of myself thank you very much" I said. "Haha whatever kid" Mikage said laughing. "refrain from calling me a kid" I said my tone filled with hostility. I

turned to see everyone staring at me. Hmm I thought… "well it appears we have a free period Sebastian lets go to the next class which is…. Physical training if I remember."

I said quickly leaving the room. As I approached the hall I quickly walked into the training arena. "Hmm let's do our best Sebastian." I said as if it was an order. "Yes my lord"

he said his catch fraise again… "this uniform is made of a cheap material and it itches." I complained. "Gomen" was all Sebastian muttered. I watched the kids in the class

before mine. They were using some weird blue swirly thing. "What is this Sebastian?" I asked with curiosity. "Zaiphon but don't worry it can't hurt us. It is pretty much

useless on us" Sebastian said. "good to hear" I said.

"DISMISSED" The sensei yelled.

**Teito**

**POV**

"Oi Mikage don't you think the transfers are weird." I asked him. "well they defiantly are something." He said "Well lets see if they are physically smart to add to their brains."

I said "No nerd can be physically active" I said. "Oi teito do you like the transfers," Mikage questioned. "there are many meanings for like…" I said leaving Mikage stumped.

We entered the arena… "I can't wait to use my zaiphon today. I'm ready for some serious training." I explained to Mikage. "EVERYONE IN ALONG THAT WALL" sensei had a

tendency to yell. "TRANSFERS GET OVER HERE AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT." He screamed. "hai hai I'm coming" Ciel said Sebastian not far behind. "ALRIGHT LETS SEE

YOUR ZAIPHON" Ciel stared at him. "you see…. I can't use it…" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" sensei said puzzled. Sebastian was soon standing next to ciel. "trust me it isn't

needed." Sebastian said with a smile. "ALRIGHT I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITHOUT ZAIPHON" sensei said bewildered. "Throw whatever you want at us" Ciel said

confidently. "HAHAHA I'd like to see how this goes. Another reject to add to the pile" Mocked Suuri shot him a death glare where I swore I saw a flash of red in his blue eyes.

"CONFIDENT ARE WE" sensei yelled again. "WELL LETS SEE YOU TAKE ON THIS INMATE" he said "woah there throwing an inmate at them right away what is sensei

thinking!"I said to Mikage in a panic. "They don't look flustered" Mikage observed. 3…2…1… "Lets go Sebastian, You make the first move I'll support you even though it isn't

needed." "Hai young master" Sebastian said not giving it a second thought. Ciel crossed his arms as if he was bored and Sebastian jumped right in front of the thing.

"MIKAGE ARE THEY NUTS" I shouted. Mikage was on the edge of his seat. "hahaha sayonara" oak chuckled. All of a sudden Sebastian grabbed the inmate by the toe and

flipped it over his head. We all gasped. Screaming sensei was silent. Oak choked on his words. Mikage looked like he was going to pee his pants. I just gaped with my mouth

at my feet. That inmate was at least 20 feet tall. And he just flipped it….. Now Ciel walked over in telling Sebastian he would take it from there. Sebastian bowed and stepped

aside. Ciel then took is fist and slammed it into the inmates stomach. The inmate fell while blood poured from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Ciel whipped his hands on his

uniform and Sebastian walked tugged at his uniform collar. They left the arena without another word and sat in their seats by the wall. We all stared not breaking the silence.

"MAGNIFICENT! Sensei yelled 10x the normal volume. Ciel just smirked " Zaiphon is useless if you don't have strength" he said matter of factly. I stared at the new transfers

students. Who were they…..

**Okay first chapters done :D I hoped you all enjoyed I will update asap. :D please tell me where to go from here I have to include the bad guy and such **

**sooooo yeah :D tell me what you think :D**


	2. The right to be suspicious

Okay I was told to watch my line spacing –MERCI BEACOUP- :D so I will try my absolute best not to

confuse you guys :D I will set my computer to double spacing. Hopefully that makes things easier.

**Teitos POV**

As I walked to the bunks I could only feel the little energy I had leave my body. I was so tired, as soon as

I hit the spring loaded mattress I was almost asleep when the tiny shuffles of feet made me peel my eyes

Open. There he was… Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian the strange black haired man. As they walked by

I clenched my eyes shut giving the image that I was deep into my sleep. "Sebastian this is the most uncomfortable bed I have ever laid on." Ciel complained like a kid… though technically he could still be called one. "I'm sorry young master if there was something I could do you know I would." Sebastian sympathized. What was with him calling him young master? Was he a slave like me? I could only wonder when Ciel broke the silence again. "Is everybody asleep Sebastian." Ciel asked with an annoyed tone. "It would appear that way I can't see anybody's eyelids open." He replied. "Okay" Ciel said. "please remove my eye patch … my eye needs to breathe." Ciel ordered. Sebastian moved and took of the black patch without another word. "I don't feel tired" Ciel began an awkward conversation. What am I going to do they think I'm asleep… I can't eavesdrop it's completely none of my business. "Did you notice anything suspicious that may raise flags?" Ciel asked casually. Suspicious? I thought in the back of my mind… it's an academy for the military arts where would suspicion come into role? " No but we have a final assessment tomorrow" Sebastian replied. "Hmmph well I guess we shall wait for tomorrow then." Ciel answered rolling over facing me. EEK I thought… It's a good thing I'm bottom bunk. I stared at Ciel as he closed his eyes. One of his eyes was the beautiful unusual blue… the other however had a violet dull appearance with a…. star thing…? What were those called again… Pentagram? Possibly… "Whatever as long as we fufill the queens order. I prefer it be done sooner than later so we can go home…" Ciel said his eyes sill clenched. Queen? What order… These people we definitely weird. I rolled over and slept myself.

**Ciels POV**

I woke the next day feeling the exact same as I had when I had gone to bed…. nothing…..I got up and grabbed my itchy uniform and stared at Sebastian… _He can't possibly help me here._ I guess I will have to do this myself. I was about to unbutton my night shirt when Sebastian was in front of me lifting the cloth over my head. "oi oi" I objected… "It's alright nobody's awake… You'll be made fun of if you do it yourself." Sebastian explained coolly. I was about to argue but bit my tongue when Teito stretched his arms while a large yawn escaped his lips. "Hurry Sebastian" I hissed quietly. Before I knew it I was fully clothed without any imperfections. That guy… "I'm so tired" said the spiky blonde haired boy… Mikage. "sleep is a luxury enjoy what you get." I said assertively. They stared at me with confusion twisted in their eyes. Crap I did it again… uhh.. "Sorry I'm grumpy in the morning." I half lied, It was partly true I didn't like morning… the annoying noises of the birds and the sun penetrating any hole in the curtains. "only in the morning" teito sniffed. I clenched my mouth shut not wanting to say anymore. "Lets get ready for our final assessment shall we." Sebastian spoke to break the silence. "I agree" I said walking away.

**Teito POV**

It started with an unusual comment in the morning, now this kid was sipping tea… how strange… "Hey lets go sit with them" mikage offered with his friendly smile. I couldn't help but smile back "sure". We walked over and earned an agitated stare from Ciel and a welcoming smile brighter than Mikage's from Sebastian. "Would you like to join us for tea" Sebastian offered. "sure" Mikage and I said in unison. "it has a weak fragrance" Ciel said stubbornly. "Teas tea right?" Mikage said cheerfully. "Sure" ciel said with an eye roll. "is that all your having for breakfast"? I inquired. "yes I don't need anything more." Ciel said. "What about you" I gestured to Sebastian who simply smiled saying he didn't need anything. These people truly were strange. "You do need to eat up for our finals… this is where everyone backs out." Mikage said. Then Suuri Oak walked up with a wide grin. "I hope to see you guys fail. If you're scared call on me for help. I'll save you even though I don't like you… it's the kind of person I am." He said still wearing his over-confident grin. "Please remove yourself your help is unwanted and unneeded." Ciel said not even giving the man a glance. "How dare you! I hope you die when that inmate steps on you! The first one you fought was weak. The next one is stronger and smarter you'll both die!" he said with a wicked look in his eyes. "Highly unlikely… No Impossible" ciel said "let's go Sebastian if he won't remove himself I shall remove myself." "Hai" Sebastian said cleaning up the tea giving me a friendly smile. "Unbelievable" shouted Oak. "He's right you know your presence is annoying" I said leaving the man exasperated. I walked away with Mikage following shortly behind.

**Ciels POV**

As me and Sebastian walked up to our big final we each got handed a number. "Well it appears were stuck together…" I said "It would appear that way" Sebastian said rubbing his temple. "who else are we paired with" I looked up at the list.

GROUP A

Suuri Oak

Teito Klein

Mikage Celestine

Sebastian Michaelis

Ciel Phantomhive

Great…. "Well let's do our best. With any luck all we have to do is stand there and watch" I told Sebastian. We stepped on the platform givin the instructions to kill the inmate. "Alright lets do this" Teito looked worried, Mikage wore a smile of amusement, Sebastian and me stood arms folded and a straight faced and Suuri Oak smirked with excitement and reeked of over-confidence. "Now please Kill him and use your abilities we will be watching to see if you pass and what rank you'll be assigned too." The loud speaker rang. The steel door sealed air tight with a hissing sound and a steel door was opened slowly. At first it was vibrations then it was a loud rumble as he walked and stood towering us easily by 50 feet. "Sebastian don't let me die" I said figuratively. "Wouldn't dream of it" he replied with that smug smile. This time I really wanted to slap him. Teito sent a blue circle around him followed by Mikage whos was spinning at a slower rate. Oak stared in amazement. "How" he muttered. "easily" I said with a smirk that could kill. Oak slowly stepped backwards. "Family ties mean nothing on the battle field" Sebastian said watching Oak. Oak ran over banging on the highly pressured glass from where the observers watched in disgust at the sight of oak frantically calling for help. The inmate easily saw this as a sign of weakness and leaped at him only to be stopped short by teito who jumped to the ceiling. "These are humans" I asked with wide staring eyes. "Hold on teito I'll help you!" Mikage yelled screaming. "You guys too" Mikage said with fear in his eyes. "Nobody orders me" I said as I slowly moved forward. "Does it really matter someone can die!" Mikage said staring in confusion at me. "alright alright nobody's going to die calm down" I soothed. "Lets finish this Sebastian And quickly" Sebastian got down on one knee "Yes… MY lord." WE both jumped up to the rafters where teito perched. He glowered at us. "Finally decided to help!" he stammered glaring at the inmate. "hmm" I muttered. Teito jumped landing a powerful kick to the inmates arm. I stealthily jumped down and stepped on it's foot so it was unable to move. Mikage punched his nose causing the inmate to howl. We all jumped back and when teito was about to jump back into battle I stopped him. "HEY IT'S MY EXAM TOO" he complained. "You've done enough your wasting your energy, I know how late you were up yesterday." I explained. He flushed red and stayed put. I called to Sebastian who was in the rafters. "Finish this Sebastian I'm starting to tire." "Yes my lord" He shouted back. Even his shouts were calm… I really despise his attitudes. Sebastian jumped landing a kick to the spine cause the inmate to bend in half. The inmate lay there… wailing in agony… blood poured from his nose. Teito placed a blue ring around his neck. "Surrender" He said with an icy look in his eyes. "a-a-all ALRIGHT" the inmate stammered. "JUST DON'T KILL ME" Teito removed the ring and walked away. Then the air tight door opened to reveal a very suspicious violet eyed man. "weak" he mumbled. "A—aya- ayanami-sama!" Mikage stuttered. I crossed my arms. He most certainly was mysterious and filled my gaze with suspicion. "Next" he said arrogantly. Sebastian stared at me. "Suspicious" I said he nodded in agreement.

**TEITOS POV**

He did know I was awake, So he knows that I know that Sebastian is his slave.(A/N he really believes this) I slumped down next to a big wooden door. How could I have done that… it's so embarrassing. I should apologize. Then I heard an voices coming from behind the door. They were talking about a kingdom that used to exist… an eye? The eye of mikhal (A/N probably wrong) I heard a rumor about it once. Hmm who would be talking about that. "we must steal that back. We have killed the king of the nation but he hid it…" a familiar voice… I can't place it… Then as if I had a flashback I remembered a dream I had. Wait a minute…I know that voice… it's … ayanami sama. As soon as I remember his name a flash of images ran through my head. He was stabbing a man… that man was… he died… in anger and confusion I slammed the door open and tried to use my zaiphon on ayanami. To my surprise a row of red shot passed me hurting me. "OUCH" I whispered through clenched teeth. Then a pair of shackles was around my hands and feet. I was sat in a room and I was utterly confused. Where am I. Then the soft click of the door. I turned with tear filled eyes, "Mikage" I whispered. "Teito I'm getting you out of here." He said grabbing me gently. "Mikage."… Silence. We walked in silence. He had strategically placed a hawkzile right outside a balcony. "Mikage I don't want you to get in trouble" I said grabbing a knife from a guard. He screamed and I put the knife to Mikage's neck. "Act as a hostage" I said in a hushed tone. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill him" I announced. I then jumped back pushing mikage forward and landing on the hawkzile. I started it and then a red flash appeared and I blacked out.

**Ciels POV**

"Sebastian what was that loud sound." I said. He looked around. "It seems to becoming from the west garden." "Hmm shall we take a look" I said. "why of course" he replied. We walked to the west garden and scanned the area, it was silent and still. "I don't see anything"? I said bewildered. "Up" Sebastian said in confusion. "Up" I mimicked as my eyes traveled up. "BWAH! What is he doing!" I Shouted. "if I remember correctly that is Teito's friend Mikage." Sebastian answered. "Friend… Why is he holding a knife to his throat." I said with an airy tone. "no idea I thought they were best friends" Sebastian replied. "Sebastian that's suspicious! Follow them we can't lose Teito Klein's trail!" I shouted. "give me the order young master" he said with a smile. I removed my eye patch "SEBASTIAN TAKE ME AND FOLLOW THAT uhh… hmm… that uhh… flying thing… yes.. FOLLOW THAT FLYING THINGY THAT TEITO KLEIN IS CURRENTLY DESCENDING ON!" I shrieked. "Yes… my lord." He scooped me up bridal style and jumped onto the balcony then to the flying machine. Teito turned around "get your own hawkzile!" "no" I demanded hawkzile? Sounds cooler than flying thingy. Then a flash of red as I opened my eyes again teito was knocked unconscious. "Sebastian fly this flyi- hawkzile!" "I'll shall try my best young master." I watched in horror as we headed for a trench filled with dust and looked as desolate as the moon. _Dear parents in heaven… save me._

**Frau's POV**

"WHOOO HOO!" " Ah this is so much fun!" "Frau come down… if there was a rock slide you'd die!" castor complained. Gosh he's such a mom. I sighed ready to give in but the next thing I know rocks come falling down along with 2 boys and a… man? "WHAH"

-After much difficulty I managed to carry the two brats while Castor and Lab grabbed the man. He was lighter than we had thought with a lithe frame. The blue haired boy had smooth skin and an eye patch. The brown haired boy was battered and had shackles around his hands and feet. The man and cobalt haired boy wore the military academy uniform while the brown haired boy wore a ripped white shirt. What was with these people. "some strange aura is coming from the black haired and blue haired ones" lab said. "I believe they are dangerous." He continued. "well we can't just leave them here.." castor said. "I'll watch him" I offered myself but really I wanted castor to say… Oh no don't worry about it frau your to awesome I can't let you watch these people we just found lying around. Sadly that hasn't happened and now I'm stuck with them

I watched in silence as they slept. I leaned over the mud haired one. "Oi wake up" I shouted loudly. His eyes flashed open… Green… Next thing I know I was kicked over the head and he bolted for the window. I quickly chased after him grabbing him as he jumped out. "Phew that was close… are you trying to kill yourself" I said sarcastically. "LET ME GO" he said "sure but you might want to look down. After you do that and you still want to go down there I'll oblige." I said not hiding the mock in my tone. He glanced down and the color drained from his face. "AHH PULL ME UP PULL ME UP" he screamed. "Quite contradictory huh" I chuckled. I pulled the boy up. "Did the other two wake up." I asked. Just then the steel haired boy sat up. He noticed his eye patch had been removed and quickly slapped himself in the eye wincing from the pain of the contact. "Good morning sleepy head" I said jokingly. From his free eye I received a death glare. "Where am I and what country." He demanded. "Feisty are we, well you're in the 7th district church and your safe. Why were you wearing those military uniforms?" I answered his question with a question. "I was in the military uniform due to an order and how far away is England." He responded. "England well if you mean their alliance it's about 3 days that way." I pointed to make my point. "what do you mean order by the way" I said with a questioning look on my face. He glowered at me and responded "none of your concern." "Are you talking about the queen"? came a voice from across the room. I spun around to see brown haired boy. "You stop meddling in my business!" the blue haired boy exploded. "look Ciel I'm sorry" brownie said. "So your name is Ciel." I asked raising an eyebrow. "Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive Company that was proudly established in England and is now happily expanded across the nations." He said emotionlessly. Hmm. "So what's this queen." I asked. "I'm her watchdog and I keep peace in England" he stated. "YOU KEEP PEACE. God you're just a kid! That's impossible" He jumped up and pulled my midnight blue coat. "Don't you ever call me a kid again!" He said his voice full of hostility. "kay calm down. Now wake up your friend." I said pointing to the black haired man. He turned his head sighing and walked over to the bed. "Wake up Sebastian now this is an order" he demanded. Not a second later the black haired man…Sebastian… rose and dusted himself off. He smiled at me "I don't believe we've met My name is Sebastian please treat me kindly" he just kept smiling. "uh sure." I muttered. Ciel stomped over to brownie impatiently. "YOU what are you doing! You're so suspicious! You're the one who has been giving headaches to the queen haven't you! What have you done to the academy!" he growled. "I haven't done anything I can promise you. Ayanami locked me up and Mikage helped me escape." He explained. "I see… Ayanami is another suspect. Why did he lock you up teito?" He asked. "I tried to kill him…" he said. "hmmph I'd kill you too." Ciel said blandly. He turned to me. "do you mind if we stay here until we can get things sorted out?" he asked but his eyes demanded it. "uh sure. But let me get this straight… You're Ciel Phantomhive of London England of the Phantomhive Company? You're also the queens watchdog"? I asked. "yes and what of it." He implied. "Nothing" I hushed myself. I walked over to teito. "Teito… you should stay here too." I said sympathetically. He had just been bound by chains and locked away. "if you wouldn't mind" he said quietly. Castor and Lab entered the room. Castor Lab… This one right here is Ciel I pointed to the boy covering his right eye, this one is teito… I pointed to the one staring at the floor… that one is Sebastian I said indicating the one smiling." I then chuckled myself. "Sebastian find my eye patch" Ciel demanded. Sebastian bowed his chest and said "Yes… my lord." Weird… He handed the boy a cloth eye patch pulling a small black box out of his pocket. "What is that" I inquired curiously? He smiled and opened it. He pulled out a tail-coat and several suitcases. "How…How did that… fit in that box?" "Magic" Ciel said with a cocky smirk. "May I ask where I can change" questioned Sebastian. "Uh over there…" Ciel followed and no more than 10 minutes they both emerged in new clothes… Sebastian in a tail coat and Ciel in an expensive blue suit. "Well we shall leave you here. Please make yourself comfortable." I said. Me, lab and Castor left the room.

-"There is most certainly something off about those two." Lab said with a worried expression. "don't worry lab" I smiled "a kid who likes to lie and a smiley man don't worry." I smiled again but thought to myself. _There is something off._


	3. More clues or more questions?

_Okay so I just wanted to thank everybody who has been reading my story. I know it is kind of cheesy and completely not original but I still appreciate it. :D Make sure to __l__eave suggestions because I am trying my best, Please remember this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is always accepted. Merci beacoup Orchidfur _

**Labrador's Point of View.**

It all started when those people came. I understand this is a church and we accept all but…there is something off…about them. The young Teito seems weird…but not

dangerous… The feeling I receive from the young Ciel and tall black haired Sebastian is unbearably frightening. I don't know what I am supposed to think. I can feel Frau's

discomfort. "The flowers are stirring" I mumbled quietly.

**Teito's ****Point**** of view.**

This place gives me the creeps. Supposedly were at a church… I haven't left the room in which I have woken up. They didn't even remove my chains I sighed in discomfort.

The door gave way with a soft creak and in stepped the tall man with gold hair, Spiky like Mikage's… I wonder how he is doing. I can't help but feel guilty for leaving him.

"Hey can I ask you something" I felt awkward for breaking the silence. "Ask away but I can't guarantee that I know the answer." He said smugly. "Umm, can you possibly…

take of these chains." I asked timidly. "No can do… we tried everything. I even got out a chainsaw…" he said "YOU WHAT" I screamed in horror. "Ha-ha too funny… I'm

joking. Well not about how we can't get them off but we didn't use a chainsaw. If you want us to try I believe there is one in the back shed in the eastern garden." He said

with a smile. "Um no thanks." I said sighing in annoyance. Why me. "Oi stop complaining." Ciel said from the corner of the room. "You try wearing chains on your wrists

they're heavier than you think." I backed myself up. How pathetic mikage would be all over this. "If I take them off will you stop complaining." He sighed angrily. "I won't

stop complaining because these won't come off" I said confidently. "It's true, I've tried to pick the lock even that sneaky Castor has made several failed attempts" he sighed.

"Guess I have no choice, Sebastian take the cuffs of the whining baby" he said smiling arrogantly. "Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied walking over to me. He grabbed the cuff

and pulled. Within seconds I heard a crack and my hands were free. "a-ama—amazing" I stuttered. "Nothing out of the ordinary" Ciel said haughtily. Frau excused himself

and left the room. Hmm at least now I'm comfortable though I wish it didn't have to do anything with this annoying person… "I'm going to sleep" he announced proudly and

slipped into the covers. "Goodnight" I said softly.

**Frau's Point of view.**

Did I just see that? I thought to myself while the room spun a million miles an hour. Maybe it was weak… I mean I didn't try to rip them off. Who am I trying to fool that was

reinforced iron. Maybe I should talk to Lab… though I don't want to worry him… he appears to be stressed. For now I shall just observe them. I did say that I would watch

them..

**Ciel's Point of view.**

"Sebastian are you still awake"? I asked knowing the answer. I also happened to know that Teito was wide awake. "Yes young master" he replied. "how are we going to

watch and deal with the suspicious person… Ayanami sama.( Che he doesn't deserve his title.)" I asked. "Well we need to know what has driven him to put the academy in

such peril." He said with a sigh. "I suppose your right…" I blinked before turning over to face Teito. "Oi, what do you know about Ayanami." I ordered. "Hmm" he stirred.

Guess he was really asleep. My mistake…no his for being an idiot. "What about ayanami" he asked rubbing his eyes. "why would he want to harm the academy." I blurted.

"Hurt… I don't think that's why he wants to do to be honest. He is a high ranking officer in the military himself, since we train the military officers of the future I can only

assume he would want to help the academy." He explained. I thought about it… it is true… why would he want to hurt an academy that can only strengthen his power. He

must have a good motivation. All of this was giving me a headache; I only wanted to help the queen. "He did say something strange though" teito finally broke the silence.

"Spit it out I'm all ears." I said… I was interested I didn't mind showing weakness. "He said something about the eye of Mikhal."(A/N again probably wrong) "Ahh that brings

back memories." Sebastian said. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Well there was a huge war between two countries." He explained me and Teito both nodded for him to go

on. "Well one had apparently wanted both eyes but the other country stole and hid the eye. It's still missing to this day." Sebastian continued. "What's so great about the

eye"? I inquired. "I heard it has power but beats me the details are kind of wishy-washy. I did a lot of drugs back then… I mean…" he remained silent. "Well that would be

motive." I said. "We shall look into it" as I removed my eye patch smoothing my hair over my eye. "I already saw it…" teito said in a whisper. "You saw what"? I raised an

eyebrow in confusion. "The star thing on your eye... it's okay I used to be a slave too." Teito reasoned. "I have never been a slave and never will! This is my contract and you

had no right to look! I wear an eye patch for a reason… it isn't like I can't see out of this eye or anything." I muttered. "I'm sorry…" he continued. "You're not as bad as I

thought and you proved to be fairly helpful so you aren't that much of an idiot." I said watching him grin slightly. "Night" I whispered as I rolled over.

**Teito's Point Of View.**

Was it just me or was Ciel being nicer to me than usual? Probably just me but I was happy to know that Ciel wanted to find out the truth of the academy as much as I did. I

figured we could help each other out. I walked into the room we were staying in. "Bathrooms free" "already used it" ciel said. I looked over in his direction to see Sebastian

making new suits. "Don't worry he's making you one as well." Ciel smiled. "Oh… thank you." I said. My curiosity spiked again. I sat down cross legged on the floor. "Pardon

me for asking but is Sebastian your slave"? Maybe that was out of line but I wanted to know. "Ha-ha of course not… he's my butler" ciel said with a crude smirk. "Yes, one

_hell_ of a butler" Sebastian said with an eerie smirk. "You shall not speak of that place in this holy haven" Frau announced upon entry. Sebastian just smiled and continued

tailoring. "Well it's time to eat and were having fish today so hurry up or you'll go hungry." Frau smiled and left the room. "well we might as well eat… I'm starving." Ciel said

as he stood. "Agreed." I said. "Aren't you coming Mr. Sebastian?" "Me of course but I will not be dining." He smiled and placed the needle on the arm of the chair that

creaked with age as he stood. "Suit yourself." I said

**Frau's Point of view.**

That was definitely a weird statement. "Just one _hell _of a butler" I mumbled. "Catching on I see" Sebastian smiled… He appeared out of nowhere. I sighed and walked past

him. He was off… far off…

**Ciel's Point of View**

"They're…. eye…fish…" I stared in disbelief. This is absolutely repulsive, they expect me to eat a stew on dirty plates, with fish of an eye species, cold and while their alive.

"May I have tea." I asked hopefully. Demons didn't need to eat but we do get thirsty every now and then. "Sorry no can do…" Castor said. "What about Sebastian isn't he

coming to dinner."? Castor asked hopefully? I could tell he was suspicious and wanted to clear his mind. "Uhh… He's not hungry." I lied. Sebastian had gotten used to not

eating and finds human food gross. Let alone fish made of eyes. Teito carefully took a bite earning a squeal from the fish. "It's actually really good!" he exclaimed. "I think I

will go and ask Sebastian if he needs help with measurements." I said excusing myself. I don't know how not to stand out… and I can't cover for Sebastian much longer… he

will have to suck it up and eat it… I'll order if I have to.

**Teito's Point of View.**

I was quite stuffed. The fish had a strange resemblance to chicken in flavor and the texture of… well an eye but if you got passed it…it was actually delicious. I walked slowly

to the room my feet moving soundlessly on the large marble floor. This church was definitely something. As I reached the door that was slightly ajar I heard Ciel shriek. "GOD

-DAMMIT STOP STICKING ME! DOES THE CONTRACT MEAN NOTHING DON'T MAKE ME ORDER YOU TO DO SOMETHING THAT A NORMAL PERSON WOULD DO." He

complained. Not wanting to eavesdrop I took a few steps backward and stomped loudly and entered the room making it appear I had just walked up. "Oh teito your suits

done come and try it on… our sizes are similar so Sebastian went off of that." He explained coolly. "Oh okay thank you very much.." I looked over at the grey suit. I can't

believe it took the tail-coated man one day to beautifully make two suits, three winter jackets and a brand new tail-coat accompanied with a pair of white gloves that sat

comfortably at the wrists. I tried on the grey suit and examined it… It fit perfectly. The material was nice. "Where did you get this material… You didn't get it from that box

did you"? "Ha ha of course not… The merchant came to the church and I gladly bought some which made the man's day" he explained "How big do you think that box is" Ciel

said with a smirk. I frowned and turned staring at his suit. He only wore dark colors. I can only imagine because it matches his hair and skin complex. This one was black in

color with a dark colored ribbon that sat below his shirt collar. He looked nice… I examined myself. A gray suit that was simple but tasteful. It was one of the nicest articles of

clothing I have ever owned. Sebastian handed me a black trench coat." For winter… you know it's coming right?" He questioned. He handed ciel an all-black coat with a

oceanic blue bow that was oversized yet it looked nice. Sebastian pulled out a double breasted trench coat with a belt that ended just above his knees. He truly was an

amazing butler. "well now that we have new clothes we can go about the church… but now we shall sleep." Sebastian said I too am tired so I just quickly changed into a night

shirt. It was as I lay down to rest that it hit me. Contract? What could he possibly mean by that. These people are strange but I have to trust them. "Mikage" I whispered and

slipped into sleep with memories of my best friend… for life.

**Frau's Point of view.**

As I walked into the library I quickly scanned. Nobody perfect I said with a mischievous grin :D I ran to the top of a ladder and pushed myself 3 shelves over. HAHA! I almost

screamed in my head. I grabbed a dusty old book and quickly ran to a corner. I checked one more time and opened it. "Erotic magazines are the best" I said happily. "What

was that Frau"? castor had the magic power to appear at the worst times. "Uhh nothing…." He grabbed the book from behind my back and scowled. Here it comes…. "WHAT

KIND OF PRIEST READS THIS STUFF….. YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT! CLEANING DUTY FOR A WEEK!" He screamed. "UHHHH" I sighed agitated. I was sure he wasn't there.

"Now now Castor aren't you being a tad harsh." Labrador appeared. MY savior! My eyes glowed but slowly turned into a depressed state when castor declined saying he was

right all of the time. "hey guys I have to talk to you…" I said I earned a worried look from Lab and a glance from Castor. "You know I have this weird feeling about the guests

we've taken in." I began explaining. "I too feel something strange… the flowers are whispering warnings." Lab said. "Well Teito is shy but he has the mark of a sklave." I

continued. "The main reason for my worry is the other two." Lab cut in. "The black haired one hasn't eaten for 4 days." He explained. "Ciel has only sipped tea and munched

on a mint leaf or two." He continued. "Teito eats too much" I said bluntly. "What is to worry about… we're a church we should accept all." Castor butt in. "One thing I found

strange." I began… "was what Sebastian said to teito." Frau said. "That would be" Castor rose an eyebrow. " he said "I'm just one _hell_ of a butler." I said with a worried

expression. Lab stopped… "they seem troubling but the flowers aren't worried about them, they foresee a greater darkness." He said his eyes glazed over. "well if Lab says

that they aren't a threat they aren't" Castor smiled.

_It was the first time I've felt relaxed since our guests dropped in._

_Thank you very much for reading my latest chapter. I know it was kind of my weakest chapter but It is getting harder to write. I find it hard to express their emotions and I don't know how to get from one point to another but I swear I'll try my best! You guys are truly amazing. It made me so happy to see people actually read what I spent time on and I will only improve so please read and review. PLEASE BE MY SENSEI AND TEACH ME :D_

_Merci Beacoup-Orchidfur_


	4. The Truth

_**This may seem weird but I just want to keep going with this story. Once I started I couldn't stop… It makes me very happy to see people are actually reading my work… I appreciate all of you please enjoy the next chapter… and the one after that… Ha-ha I won't stop until I am satisfied with it and I am not easily satisfied so… please enjoy.**_

_**Orchidfur**_

**Teito's Point of View.**

I was standing in a beautiful garden surrounded by a fence. A man stood before me and smiled… _Who is he? What is he doing in my dreams? Why is he here… Why am I _

_here… Where am I? _I had so many questions… but it didn't look like I would be getting answers anytime soon. I woke up in a cold sweat… "You okay"? I looked over to see

Ciel puzzled. "Uh… yeah weird dream." I explained. "You get used to it…" he said with a gaze that stared past him, into space… "Well breakfast." I announced happily

. "Hmmph" Ciel sighed. "I'm not hungry" he said. "Suit yourself… It's not my fault you have an eating disorder." I complained marching out of the room.

**In the kitchen** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Morning" I said with a cheerful smile "Morning" they mumbled back much less cheerful. I was really starting to warm up to those people they treated me so kindly. "Where's

Ciel and his shadow"? Frau commented. "Not hungry." I said sadly "It's been a week since either of them had a bite to eat." One of the nuns said with concern. "I believe

they have an eating disorder" I said. "Hmm that would explain their scrawny builds." Frau commented. "We should cure them" I suggested excitedly. "Yes we should! We

shall cure them of the demons in their heads!" Frau said enthusiastically "Yay let's get to work!" we said in unison and ran to make a plan

**Sebastian's Point of View**

I walked down the hall passing the kitchen when Teito appeared. "Good afternoon" he said. "Good afternoon" I cocked my head in question "Can you and Ciel meet me in the

garden after tea"? He asked… Something was fishy… maybe he remembered something about Ayanami… "Sure I'll tell young master right away." I said with my smile. "Great

see you this evening." He smiled and walked away. He really seemed to like it here, not that I could argue the church was nice. But was this really a place for a demon…

probably not. I walked back to our room and poked Ciel who had been daydreaming again… "What is it" he snapped. "I believe young Teito has remembered something about

Ayanami and would like to share it with us in the garden after tea." I explained. "Great we need all the information we can get." He stated. It was true… "Alright lets get

changed for our tea." I said pulling him towards the tall wooden wardrobe.

**Teito's Point of View.**

"Frau I managed to do it!" I shouted I did it… I got Sebastian and Ciel to come to their own intervention! "Wonderful" frau said while patting my head. We were just about to

serve tea when Sebastian and Ciel strolled in. "Evenin' :D" I said. "Welcome" frau smiled. "Good evening" they said in unison. The really were very similar except the fact that

Ciel was always pouting and Sebastian always wore a smile that made him even more handsome (NO YAOI INTENDED) We poured tea and Ciel lifted it to his face and

smelled it. "Earl Grey" he muttered quietly. "How'd you know" I asked astonished. "I drink a lot of tea…" he explained. "I drink coffee and eat a lot of yummy food like

scones" I emphasized trying to make food sound undeniable. "I prefer sweets too… Sebastian makes curry bread with chocolate and it is quite delicious." He said sipping his

tea. _So he does eat_ I thought. "So… um what do you like to eat." I asked. "Hmm I don't eat much anymore but I do like sweet stuff and Sebastian is a good cook so." Ciel

confessed. "You know" I started exchanging a look with Frau. "We can get you over your fear of food." I said sympathetically. "Fear of food" he repeated raising the pitch of

the last word making it into a question. "Me and frau picked up on both of your food disorders." I explained placing a hand on Ciels. "Umm… I think" Ciel began but was

quickly cut off by Sebastian. "Please don't force us! We will try to eat as much as we can." He pleaded. "Oi, Sebastian what are you talking about." Ciel began to complain

"Young master they are trying to help us overcome our fear." He said. "Thank you very much! I am very happy that you are so concerned but I must assure you we're

healthy" Sebastian said quickly dismissing himself and closing the door with a click. "I better go and check on him" Ciel said with a sigh. I quietly followed them and stopped

at the door that stood slightly ajar. I know eavesdropping is wrong but it it's to help someone it can't be wrong right? I slowly looked through the opening to see Sebastian

dressing Ciel for bed. "What was that Sebastian? Now they think I am some anorexic kid." Ciel said burning with rage. "Well young master you see now we don't have to

explain why we don't eat… We can keep our secret… they solved the problem for us. Just go along with it unless you want to make unnecessary problems. _What are they _

_talking about. So they don't have a food problem… but they never eat… and they are healthy. They are starting to make me wonder if they're hiding something. _I don't know

what else to do… Maybe I will talk to the priests about it. The one who smells of flowers should be okay.

**Labradors Point of View**

I was sitting in the garden when young Teito approached me with a look of concern and an aura filled with worry. "Are you okay"? I inquired. "Um Mr. Labrador can I ask you

a question." He stuttered… "Sure, I'm always here for you" I answered with a warm smile. "Umm okay so what would you do if your friends didn't eat anything." He asked.

"Hmm I would probably assume they have a food phobia why"? I raised an eyebrow. "What if they didn't… and you feel like they're hiding something from you." He said

staring at his feet? "Well that's a hard one to answer." I said. "What if they didn't eat anything…" he continued. "What are you getting at." I pressed. "Umm. Do you think

they're okay…" he said finally looking up. "Well I would assume if they weren't eating and they didn't have a problem that they…" I stopped second guessing myself. What I

was about to say was ridiculous. There is no way a demon is here… I haven't seen them since the early ages of the war. "What is it..." he pressed me with the forced I have

pressured him. "Well I would assume that they weren't human." I said sighing heavily and handing Teito a silver flower. "Not human what do you mean?" he pressed further

. I felt as if I would suffocate. "I mean they wouldn't be human like … they would be a demon or something!" I finally blurted out gasping for air! Then everything went black

as I passed out from lack of oxygen.

**Teito's Point of View.**

_Not human…. Demons… the words bounced in my head._ I was shocked. There is no such thing. How could Ciel a boy of 13 and his loyal butler be such horrid creatures? I

stared at the silver flower thinking deeply when the next thing I know Labrador was gasping for breath. "Oi! Are you okay!" I stared He was barely breathing! I looked up to

see a giant winged beast. It had the body of a rigid old man… he had wings sprouting from his back made of worn bone. I stared terrified. Nobody was around Labrador

needed help and a giant bone-winged beast was looming over me. I didn't know what to do! Then a voice in my head spoke to me. _I will save you… ask for my help._ "Please…

Please help me and Labrador!" I shouted. Then it felt as if I was being possessed. My eyes burned a deep red and a voice spoke that wasn't mine, a glowing marble emerged

from my hand and I was lurched forward towards the beast. I wanted to scream but the beast was gone in the blink of an eye and then everything faded black…

**Ciel's Point of View.**

I walked into the garden finding Teito and Labrador lying on a bed of flowers. I walked over to see that they were gasping for air and looked around. Nobody was here but I

felt a presence… the presence of power. I grabbed the two and dragged them to the infirmary. I was still scattered walking down the hallway trying to get my thoughts in

order. I bumped into Castor who told me to be careful. Saying I was sorry I hurried to the room in which I was staying. Sebastian stood by the window hanging the clean

sheets. "Sebastian…" I began… "Yes my lord"? "Never mind." I muttered. Maybe I'm thinking into it too much. I only want to help the queen so why am I stressing so much

to fit in here. It isn't like I did anything wrong. Isn't it possible for me to just go back to the academy and get information first hand? That would probably be better. I was

having an argument in my head… I don't know what I should do anymore. Maybe I should give up and tell the queen that this was one task her loyal guard dog couldn't do.

No I can't do that… I am Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive house hold and I alone can free the queen of worries. I shall do my job and do it to the best of abilities. I

rested my head on my pillow that night worrying about how exactly I was going to do that.

_**Thank you very much for reading yet another one of my chapters. This one was cut short and I'm sorry. I feel I over use the word "said "so if anybody has any synonyms please share :D read and review believe me it will get better. This chapter was weak. I'm also working on a kuroshitsuji x darker than black crossover so please look forward to it :D Read and Review!**_

_**Merci Beacoup and bon nuit.~ orchidfur~**_


	5. Their Demons

Hi guys so I understand that I neglected this story. I have decided… since I write everyday before homework after I get home from school I will write in order

of which the story was originally started. This way everyone gets updated a fair amount And I don't have to worry myself over neglecting one. Fair enough

correct. :D

This is the order in case your curious… I will include this in all of my updated stories.

-07-ghost

-Vampire Knight

-Darker than black

-Ao no exorcist.

Enjoy and merci beacoup

-orchidfur-

**Labrador's Point of View.**

My eyes slid open… I blinked a few times bringing the view of a white ceiling into focus. I raised a hand and rubbed my eyes. I flinched as the I.V. pulled the

wrong way causing pain to shoot up my arm. I hauled myself into a sitting position surprised to see an angry Ciel. "Uhh… what happened?" I groaned. "Well I

found you and Teito taking a nap in the flowers and I felt a dangerous presence so I brought you here." He added crossly. "Oh… thank you very much…" _What _

_was I supposed to say… I told Teito about my suspicions… can this child in front of me truly be a demon… Should I ask… Should I…. Shou-ld I. _ Everything

returned to the black nothingness and I was safely unconscious.

Teito's Point of View

I had woken up half an hour ago… though I still hadn't spoken. Frau looked at me eyes full of concern and all I could do was sit there….dumbfounded. What

did I do… was I possessed. What was going on with me? "Hey Frau" he stared at me his eyes widened at the lack of formality. "Uh.. yeah"? "Did you see what

happened?" I raised my head slightly. "Ciel found you and carried you and Lab by himself…" he paused rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm going to

get you some juice." He dismissed himself casually. That's right… Labrador told me something disturbing before he passed out and I was possessed. He told

me he believed that Ciel and Sebastian…_were demons_…. I couldn't stand it…. Why would a demon carry me to an infirmary… what would a demon be doing in

a church? What exactly did he mean? Should I approach Ciel… Should I bother Sebastian…. Should I talk to Labrador… All I knew is that my head was splitting

with a migraine and I needed to sleep. Resting my head on my pillow I managed to find sleep through the throbbing of my heartbeat ringing in my ear louder

than church bells.

Castor's Point of View.

I could tell something had changed in Labrador. He seemed paranoid… He had told us that our guests weren't what the _flowers_ felt. So why is currently

suffering in this oppressive paranoia? I walked into the infirmary… he had slipped consciousness again… I wonder what happened, Labrador may have been

the most fragile but he wasn't weak and I am certain of that. I pulled up a chair and silently prayed. The nuns filled in hounding over their little lamb. "Teito-

kun please eat"… "I'm not all that hungry to be quite honest"…. I watched as they walked away disappointed. I walked up to him "Teito… what happened why

did you pass out…" "Ummm… Well Me and Labrador were talking," he began. "Yes…." "And um he suddenly started gasping for air… and then an old man

appeared." "An old man?" I questioned this…. Wasn't the church closed at this hour? "Well yeah but he had huge wings that were made of yellowed bone.

They resembled the color of a person's teeth that drinks too much coffee." He continued. "Believe me or not…" he shook his head shyly. "Where did it go?" I

asked casually. "Well I felt as if I was being possessed. I heard someone tell me to ask them for help and then… A red marble appeared on my hand and my

body was moving on its own." "I believe you should get some rest Teito that sounded plenty stressful." I said lounging back stretching my arms. "You believe

me…" he stammered. "Why of course what you seen was a kor." I explained. "A kor?" "Yes they take over a humans form and they grant you wishes but they

take your soul in return." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Don't worry your safe just get some sleep okay" I stood and walked to lab. "Hi there you're

awake again." "Uh. Yeah" he was still groggy. "You okay…?" I asked. "Uh yeah… it was a combination of stress and the kor." He explained. "Hey…" I rested a

hand on his shoulder offering him support. "If something's bothering you face it head on, No matter how hard it is… I'll support you." I smiled. "Thank you

very much Castor-san." She said a shy smirk growing into an undeniable grin. Leaving it on a happy note I excused myself.

Labrador's Point of View

Castors speech had given me courage… to face my problems. I may not know what the huge darkness is but I know I can solve one thing. I can find out if Ciel

and Sebastian are demons. I can figure out what happened to Teito and why his green innocent eyes filled with hatred and burned an envious shade of red.

These were things I could control… These were my problems that I could fix, and that is exactly what I intended to do. I smiled and rolled over shifting slightly

as the I.V. Shifted uncomfortably, but I didn't care I was actually calming down.

_**The next day after Labrador was removed from the I.V drips.**_

I stretched out an arm running my hand along the spot where the tape had ripped away all of the hair. I sighed feeling the chilly air of the garden prick my

skin like a thousand needles. I love this garden… I loved fall… All of my favorite things all wrapped up and placed in front of me. I smiled and planned on what

I was supposed to say. Was I just supposed to walk up and be like I know you're a demon… They would bluntly decline of course. Maybe I should find

evidence…but how…? Maybe my theory is completely off. It was at this point I was sick of arguing with myself and I found myself walking to their room.

Slowly but surely my feet shuffled through the corridor. It was at the time I realized I was in their room and Ciel's mouth gaped open. Their on his right eye…

a very… familiar sight….a dangerous sight. A pentagram of a 5 pointed star was engraved in his cerulean eye turning it a vibrant shade of violet. He just

paused for a second. He must have just taken his eye patch off… He was obviously going to bed. As evening breeze swept through the window bring in the

intoxicating scent of flowers. I walked over to Sebastian who was equally surprised his mouth opened in surprise. I pulled off the silk white glove he wore.

There…under the glove… on his perfect white skin. A symbol that matched the one on Ciels eye to a T. The smooth white black finger-tipped hand and the

beautiful yet mysterious violet eye…held the same symbol… forming a contract. "de- dem- Demons."….

**Ciel Point of View**

Sebastian had just taken off my eye patch. I was about to smooth my hair and lay quietly in bed when the door opened slowly. I stared… not breathing…

Sebastian followed the door with narrow eyes. In walked Labrador. _Oh crap…. _The window let in a chilling breeze dropping the room temperature passed the

zero. I felt myself bind up and my mouth gaped. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and I just stood there. He staggered towards us. One foot at a time. He first

glared at my eye… He has seen it. My deepest secret… he has seen it. He turned to Sebastian letting the white silken glove slide to the floor soundlessly. He

glanced back and forth… "De-Dem-Demons" he muttered quietly. How are we going to worm our way out of this one. We had a duty to the queen and the well

-being of the academy. Why did we have to be discovered now.

**Labrador's Point of View**

It was true my suspicions were true. The world stopped spinning. I took a step back "Why…" Ciel registered my question after an unreasonable amount of

time. "why?" he repeated in confusion. "Why are de..dem…demons here" I stuttered. "Well that's kind of hard to explain." He began "Well I need an

explanation… Why are demons in a church… I'll ask questions you answer honestly." I ordered. I have never demanded nor expected anything but today was

different. "Well um you see we followed Teito because we thought he was suspicious." He blushed realizing how stupid it sounded. "You followed someone on

suspicion alone.."I pressed. "Well you see The queen told me to eliminate the worries of Barsburg Military Academy and I have full intentions to do so." He

regained his composure sitting in a chair with a sigh. "You're not here to hurt anyone?" I tensed. "Of course not… We are here to eliminate whatever is

threating the academy. We followed Teito here thinking he was the suspect but finding out later that he is not. So we're investigating what threatens the

academy." He explained coolly. "The academy has been bringing trouble to the church as well… Kor have been coming in high amounts." "Well what have you

found out about the investigation?" I pressed. "Well I believe that the main suspect is Ayanami. We met him back in the academy… He had tied up Teito

because he found out something he wasn't supposed to. We believe he is after the Eye of Mikhal and that is why he is torturing the academy. So we need to

find the eye and eliminate the cause of the disturbances so we can return to England." He concluded sighing heavily. "So you're not going to hurt anyone.

Your actually here to help?" I asked so confused. This was the first time I've heard of a demon helping someone. "Of course I want to go home too you know."

He muttered. "Well I'll help you because a church is no place for a demon." I offered. "I can't guarantee that Frau and Castor won't be angry with you but

your intensions seem pure. The flowers are actually accepting your presence. So please help this church find peace." I asked. "Help you with what?" he asked

bewildered. "I feel a great darkness coming and I can't figure out what it is. When the time comes please help us. "I bowed. "Sure please raise your head" Ciel

blinked a few times. I rose my head and left the room_**. I just asked a demon for help. It was true. Ciel and Sebastian were demons… though they **_

_**have pure intentions. The flowers are pleased that I have found out their secret…and so was I. Though they aren't here to hurt anyone I will **_

_**still keep a watch on them. I opened the door to the library motioning to Castor and Frau and closed the door for a nice long talk.**_

_**I know it was kind of confusing and I explained the ordeal kind of quickly.I'm sorry if I did it too fast I just couldn't express it quickly enough my mind was thinking at 1,000 miles an hour and my hands could only go so fast. Please bear with me I know but the core is Lab knows their demons and he supports them helping the academy and getting rid of the evil. He also asks them for help during the time of the crisis that has yet to occur. *yes he did tell Frau and Castor***_

_**Please review… **_

_**Merci Beacoup **_

_**Orchidfur **_


	6. We finally found you

07-Ghost Cross Chapter 06

**Hi guys I need to update this one so here you go :D Please review **

**Enjoy **

**Merci beacoup **

**Orchidfur**

**Ciel's POV**

It came out… our secret came out. The good think is… he wasn't angry or hateful. He was actually asking for our help and he supported us in

saving the academy even though it's their enemy. Maybe us helping the academy would help them? "Sebastian what time is it?" He glanced

at the silver pocket watch. "8:16" "We better get sleep… then we shall find more information even if it means going to the academy." "Yes

sir…"

**Labrador's POV**

I closed the door with a soft click sitting down at the table that Frau and Castor were currently seated. "I have to talk to you guys." I began…

How was I going to do this. "About what?" Frau said annoyed. You could tell that he was reading something a priest shouldn't be… "Well I'm

just going to blurt this out but don't freak until I explain the entire thing." I said staring at Frau. "Okay" Castor agreed getting comfortable in

the leather chair. I drew in a deep breath…"Ciel and Sebastian are demons." I got a blank stare from both Then Frau burst into laughter. "Ha-

ha good one lab" He smiled tears springing in his eyes. Castor stared blankly at me realizing I was serious. "Why are demons here in the first

place…" He began his face reddening with anger. "Well you see the academy has been causing the queen of England discomfort and Ciel is

here to eliminate the problem." I began. Frau stood up… His laughter ceased and his faced contourted into anger as he dashed out of the

room. Castor stood ready to follow. "Let me explain the rest…" But Frau was gone. I could explain it to Lab and then he would knock sense

into Frau. I began explaining frantically to castor as we watched Frau mad dash down the hall.

**Frau's POV**

"Ciel and Sebastian are demons." I laughed but after realizing that Labrador was serious I stood up in anger. He tried talking to me but

everything was a blur… I was in a cold rage… Why and how dare they… How dare they come to this church those beasts! I ran out of the

room ignoring the calls of my name. I ran down the hall stopping dead at their door. I threw it open and lunged for the small one assuming

him to be easier prey. I would deal with the big one later. I took out the scythe that used to belong to Verloren. He swung the scythe back

and was interrupted by a black clothed figure. "Please refrain from causing harm to my young master." Sebastian's voice rang in his ears. "Ah

I see so he's your contractor…" I laughed haughtily pressing the scythe forward. I was shocked when the scythe retracted. I stood confused

as Sebastian walked forward standing in front of me. "So you're a demon huh." I said cheekily. "It would appear that way." He smiled his

eyes blazing a mixture of reds and deep purples that glowed in the dimness of the room. "I'm going to kill you." I pressed. "I'm sorry but I

cannot allow you to do so. I am in the middle of a mission and I have been ordered to rid of any disturbances. Do you want to become a

problem?" He crossed his arms. "I won't let you disgrace this church." I gritted my teeth. I'm Zehel! I can handle something as pitied as a

demon. Teito huddled in a corner and Ciel sat in a chair over confidently next to him. "Teito don't freak calm down… Sebastian's not going to

die." He said coolly. "What about Frau." Teito's voice was that of a whisper. "That's his choice." Ciel sighed in annoyance. "Choose already

you're getting in the way of the mission." "Mission?" Frau asked confused. "Yes to get rid of the problems that remain at the academy… today

was the day that we find why Ayanami wants the Eye of Mikhal." "Enough have the queen investigate herself! I will stop you here and now."

"Wrong choice… Sebastian now." "Understood." Sebastian's form soon began to change. The room coated itself in think black feathers, his

teeth become as sharp as a knife and his eyes glowed even brighter. Wings of the darkest ravens sprouted on his back proudly. His hair

turned a darker shade of blue-black and he smiled revealing a long pointed tongue. "Now… I'm Sorry but today will be your last day. At least

you've dedicated yourself to god." He smiled and stepped forward revealing a spiked boot. He was about to attack when a flash of light came

between them shocking Sebastian though not overpowering him. "Teito!" Frau screamed. Teito turned to face him his eyes a blood red. "I will

defend you because that is what my master wishes. He wishes for people he cares for not to fight." Spoke a voice that didn't belong to teito.

On his hand there was a marble that matched the shade of his eyes. "Sebastian stop that's they eye!" Ciel screamed across the room!

"Sebastian immediately fell back returning to his "Butler" From. Then teito collapsed and the eye disappeared into his hand yet again. "Why

was the eye here…" Frau looked shocked. "Sebastian I order you not to kill Teito." Ciel said making sure his orders were clear. Sebastian

stepped back… all of this was an annoyance. "The Eye…. It was here the entire time." Ciel began as he walked over to Teito. He froze when

the young boy passed out and Ciel walked over to him placing the brunette's head on his lap. "At least we know where the eye is." Ciel

continued. "I also know why it Is wanted." Sebastian said walking over to Ciel. "That would be?" Ciel and Sebastian completely ignoring Frau

who had fallen to his knees in disbelief. "I felt a powerful presence coming from the eye… it was that of a small demon. It would wipe you flat

on your ass." Sebastian continued and Ciel's eyes stretched at Sebastian's use of profanity. "So this is why Ayanami wants the eye?" Ciel

asked in question….. he didn't understand it? "As you can see it holds immense power. It would be a mystery if the army official didn't want

the eye." Sebastian explained and Ciel soaked the information up like a sponge. I understood also. I also understood that these demons

weren't here to disturb the church but to save the academy from the militarys advances. Maybe they weren't as demonic as I thought? "Well

we need to keep teito safe… He can't know." I finally announced and earned stares… I finally realized they forgot I was there. "I understand

and we must remove/destroy or hide the eye. Ayanami is causing enough trouble as is." Ciel complained. He snapped his fingers his eyes

growing wide with inspiration! "I got it Sebastian! We will kill him!" My mouth dropped! Did they seriously think they could just stroll in and

kill him "You guys can't kill him…" I began "Why not?" "Cause you'd die!" I screeched getting annoyed. "Impossible" They replied in unison…

"Oh yeah…" I mentally face palmed myself… how could I say something so stupid. "Do as you wish but don't bring trouble to this church." I

scolded. "Arlight Zehel…" Ciel muttered sing-song like. I froze but left the room. _ Now I know why that guy makes me want to punch him._

**Teito's POV**

I woke up resting with my eyes still closed. I heard Ciel and Sebastian muttering something… I wasn't going to spy on them so I thought of

anything else that I possibly could. Curiosity got the better of me and I happened to eavesdrop.. just a little. "So Sebastian what are we

going to do." Ciel was whisper speaking. Funny how he thought nobody could hear him… then again… they thought I was asleep. "Well now

that we know where the eye is it's going to be hard to kill Ayanami not saying impossible though." Sebastian paused. "I can't believe Teito

had it the entire time." Ciel whined. "Why didn't he tell us before you know how much easier things would have gone!" He squealed. "Quiet

down you'll wake him. Frau said not to tell him that he was the keeper of the eye." Sebastian soothed. Ciel bit his tongue. I got up and stood

in front of them. Shock filled their eyes. "Uh-uh Ohayo Teito." Ciel began very stiffly. "I have the eye!" I said in disbelief. "Wait a minute

Teito!" Ciel said standing out of deperation. "I am the cause of Mikage's pain!" The memory stung his heart in every possible way. A million

puppet strings tightened squeezing the wanting out of his heart. "I need to go back and save Mikage!"I announced loudly. "Baka we're

already doing that." Ciel said sitting back down obviously relieved. "How…" I stuttered remembering the longing that still inhabited my heart.

_He was my best friend._ "We're going to kill Ayanami and disband the military academy." Ciel said flatly like he was talking about tieing his

shoes _which he couldn't do…_ "So are you going to help." Ciel smiled at me. Actually smiled. "You know now you have more than one friend

weather you want to admit it or not." He continued to smile and Sebastian shared his passion placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's save

your friend together…" Sebastian smiled coolly and I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. _Wait for me Mikage!_

**_Okay so merci beacoup for reading this chapter… For some reason I've been feeling like romantic stoires… So I've been writing them but then I had a surge of inspiration for this one. So here we are… next chapter within an hour… Please read and review._**

**_Merci beacoup._**


	7. tearful sayonara

**So I promised to have the next chapter up within an hour or so. So here you go I am overflowing with ideas for this story so **

**I'm incredibly happy to finally bring this story to an ****_Almost_**** Ending.. It's true it's drawing to an end. I always outline my stories **

**which is why I'm able to do multiple at one time and this one is nearing its end. Don't worry there will be at least one chapter even if it's aftermath. This was my first fanfic so I want to thank everybody for their inspiration, kindness and review which all gave me courage along the way. And I want to thank 1 special person (Even though many people made this possible.) I want to thank Paxloria because this very special person was the first to review/like/follow and always gave me support and ideas. I just wanted to say Merci beacoup :D Now please enjoy one of this stories last chapters *Tears…***

**Merci Beacoup **

**Orchidfur **

**Frau's POV**

I woke up the next day surprised. It started out normal but as I sipped tea _Which magically made its way into the church somehow…coughs _

_Sebastian… _All three of them walked up to me. Sebastian who bowed Ciel who put his hands on his hips stubbornly and Teito who gave me a

soft smile. "Yes?" I asked cocking my brow. "We're leaving to go blow up the military academy." Ciel announced bluntly making me erupt

tea all of the floor. "You're what!" I glanced between them all in shock "We wanted to thank you for your hospitality up until now." Teito

began "Yeah so thanks old man you'll be receiving a pretty penny from the Phantomhive's as compensation." He said smirking slightly. "First

of all? You're leaving…? Second we can't accept money." I began trying to fumble everything into order. "Nope I insist because it would

dampen the family name if I accept Charity. Even if you spend it on porn magazines you'll accept the money." Ciel said stubbornly. "So we

will take our departure." Sebastian said crossing a hand over his chest and bowing. "Uh.. a-al-alright. Be safe and come back and visit." I

couldn't believe they were leaving. I rubbed teito's and Ciel's hair lovingly. These kids were truly fun to have around. It would feel so lonely

but I always knew they couldn't possibly stay forever. "Please be safe." I muttered under my breath earning a sigh from Ciel. I tilted my

head. "Well this is unfortunate." Ciel shifted his weight. "Sadly I'm going to miss this place so… don't be surprised when me and Sebastian

drop in every 20 years." He announced. "You better come back earlier than 20 years I still want to look the same and not be crapping myself

from excitement when I see you." I smiled. Teito looked slightly worried. _After all of this where would Teito go._ "Don't worry. Master Teito will

be staying in the mansion with young master when the ordeal has passed." Sebastian cut in. "You're making Teito make a contract!" I almost

seethed with anger. "Of course not we have normal servants… well almost normal." Ciel said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The maid is a

sharp shooter the gardener has freak strength and the cook has something with dynamite. "He concluded causing Sebastian to rub his

temple. "I hope the mansions in one piece." I smiled at them… they weren't going to change. "If not you'll put it back together. Now let's go

we have other people to see off." Ciel said turning on a heel and walking away. _They weren't going to change._ I shared one last smile with

Teito who smiled shyly waving. They were doing something dangerous… It was then that it dawned on me… They can't die but what about

teito…. ?

**Sebastian's POV**

**(We all know Sebastian doesn't get enough POV's)**

We walked towards the main church area where a ceremony was being held. I strolled a few steps behind the two young boys. Some older

than other. Ciel would be 20 by now but he was stuck in his 15 year old frame. We opened the doors and I felt a strange feeling that I was in

the wrong place. Then again… when did a demon ever willingly walk in on a celebration of god? We walked over and sat in front of an older

couple. Some young women swooned at my handsomeness. _Yes keep looking._ I licked my lips remembering how hungry I was. I watched as

they spoke some weird stuff and had a whole bunch of people drink some wine out of one cup. "How unsanitary" Ciel broke the silence

earning angry glares from patrons. When the Ceremony ended we walked up to Castor and Labrador. "We will be taking our leave." I began.

Ciel stood stubbornly and Teito smiled gently at them. "Where are you going?" Castor asked using the same expression that Frau had used

not a half-hour earlier. "To blow up the academy." Ciel said as bluntly as before. "The flowers are smiling at your presence. They sense you're

the bringers of peace." He said poetically. "Yeah yeah don't be so wishy-washy" Ciel Whined. Then a random guy walked up to me anger

written on his face. "YOU! YOU Need to control your child!" He wailed. "How can he treat people so horribly? If he is only going to make fun

of the church then he shouldn't come." Growing annoyed by this man's rant I cut him off. "You're right he is acting rude. But that is his

decisions. You're right I should take care of him but he is my master. You're right we don't belong in a church we need to go back downstairs

where we belong. I'm sure Lucifer-sama is waiting" I said sarcastically but this man's face contorted from confusion to anger. "RUN FOR

YOUR LIFE IT'S HERE THE RISE OF HELL THE DEMONS ARE HERE!" He flailed his arms in the air earning looks from people. "Is he nuts?" I

heard distinctly out of the mummers. I laughed to myself but when I looked back at the crowd I was getting wacked stares. "Look sorry he

just annoyed me." I said rubbing my head realizing that I have never lost my composure ever in front of young master in the year's I've

served him. I bowed deeply. "Gomen" "Well we're leaving we really appreciated your hospitality." Ciel bowed his head and we all filed out of

the church. It was time… We were going back to Barsburg Military Academy. _Wait for us_.

**Ciel's POV**

It was finally the time we have been waiting for. We finally were able to go home but the only thing that stood in our way was 12 miles and

an angry anarchist. "Excuse me… how do we get to Barsburg military academy?" I asked as politely as I could "Hawkzile." He muttered

pointing to the hawk shaped flying thingy. "Um how exactly do you fly these things?" I looked at Teito who smiled. "Zaiphon." He said curtly.

"How much?" I questioned. The man thought. "50 dollars." I handed him double giving him a shock. Me and Sebastian Sat beside Teito as he

rose us up. "Sayonara 7th district church…"


	8. Psychotic killer?

**Hi guys. We're narrowing down to the end. Sadness… well it's been a good run. I can most likely say the next chapter or the chapter after will be the last. So please enjoy it and in the future I may spring the story back to life or simply start another one in a whole other context. Please enjoy and review**

**Merci Beacoup**

**Bon nuit**

**Orchidfur.**

**Teito's POV**

It was finally time. I was going to avenge the man in my dreams. The one who placed the eye in my hand. The one that was killed by

Ayanami's evil doings. I flew confidently; it has been a while since I used my Zaiphon. My arms spread gallantly as we glided along. Sebastian

had his arms behind his back and Ciel's hands placed on his hips staring into the sky in front of us. We had been flying for roughly an hour but

as we came closer I saw things I remembered. The long stream that flowed through the main town, the lonely farms on the outskirts. I

watched as a feeling of nostalgia crept into my heart. As we flew along I remembered one thing. Mikage… I am going to save you and your

family, just like you wanted to do. I will make your wish come true because we are best friends for life on and off the battlefield. We're

coming… just wait for us.

**Ciel's POV**

We flew for a good two hours. I was starting to grow tired… but honestly I wanted to look admirable as I came into destroy their world. I am

no longer dressed as a pathetic student. My clothes top grade fabric and I had my attitude back. I didn't have to be nice to anyone. I was

going to blow this places top. We finally saw a dome and a reasonably sized town, though it was nothing compared to its mother country. We

slowly made our way to the town gates. We landed not wanting to breach security unnecessarily. I took a wobbly stop getting used to the

ground yet again. Teito looked reasonably well even though he had used his Zaiphon for a good two hours. We walked up to the gate cane

in hand and were stopped by the man who I gave the scariest of glares. "Sebastian don't smile like an idiot the whole time… this is a serious

time." I muttered angered by his always light and happy expressions. He immediately fell into a more comfortable face relaxing his muscles.

"Excuse me please give me your Identification cards." The hoarse voice rubbed me the wrong way. "We're from England." I announced placing

my hands on my hips. "What is London's purpose here." "I transferred for school. I heard this was one of the best military schools." I lied

smoothly shocking Teito. "I see… do you have your student ID." He asked. "If I did I would have showed it to you first. I obviously and

transferring in today and my butler is escorting me along with a student from the school" I said snobbishly. "I see. You may pass." "Arigato." I

walked past him Sebastian glaring at him. His true self was finally showing. We walked by smoothly earning stares from several towns people.

I glowered at them causing them to put their heads down and walk away. As we walked farther the guard was picking up the phone staring at

Teito. I looked at a tree… It had his face on it… "Crap guys… Run…" I was drowned out by a siren that shrieked extremely loud. Sebastian

grabbed me and Teito and jumped up on top of a roof. We walked along the odd shaped building watch the people scramble in a panic. We

continued walking continuously glancing over our shoulders. As we walked Sebastian turned his head abruptly. He caught a bullet and

launched it back at the sniper causing his partner to run away begging for his life. "So much for doing this quietly." I announced getting a nod

from both Sebastian and Teito.

**Ayanami's POV**

I sat at my large mahogany desk doing paperwork. In a rush an captain of the lower ranks ran in. "Ayanami-sama. Excuse my rudeness. But

we have big problems." He was out of breath. I raised an eyebrow. "Teito Klien has returned to the city with two suspicious people." He

continued. "Suspicious?" I asked out of curiosity. "We sent a sniper to eliminate Teito Kline as we were ordered. But he fired and…" He froze

leaving my anticipation lingering in the air. "He…" I coaxed becoming annoyed. "He caught the bullet and threw it right back at the sniper. He

was the best we had" He confessed. "He must have had a gun with him." I explained to the idiot who stood before me. "No sir I don't believe

so. The partner of the sniper was using binoculars and he said he caught it between his middle and ring finger whipping it back at lightning

speed." He stared at his feet. "Well we will just have to send more troops." I said raising my hand. "3 people can't go very far don't get so

flustered." His eyes flashed with relief as he bowed. "You're right Ayanami-sama. Thank you very much. Excuse me." He left the room closing

the door. "Teito Klien huh…"

**Ciel's POV**

We decided to walk on the street. If they were going to snipe they weren't going to snipe with all of these people around. We walked on the

sidewalk as people shrunk away in fear. I felt the utmost superiority. I was the one they hid from. I caused them this anguish. (a/n mind that

Sebastian is doing all the work our overconfident egotistic Ciel is just taking credit now is he not) We walked into town square and were met

with at least 15 army men. I laughed. "Sebastian don't let us fail this mission. Don't let me yourself or Teito die. We will leave he victorious." I

pulled off my eye patch. "That's an order." I announced getting confused glances from the row of men dressed in black. I stared at them.

"Hmmph get it done quickly I want to go home you know and we have bigger fish to murder." I announced. "YOU OVER-CONFIDENT BRAT!)

spat a young hot tempered solider. He raised his gun and shot a round at me. He was surprised to see Sebastian standing in front of me

holding 12 bullets. "I believe these are yours?" He asked cockily. "No…No way!" The soldiers stepped back. He threw 12 bullets at 12 people

leaving a lonely three. He simply snapped and their arms bent and twisted in a disgustingly painful way. Onlookers threw up in the streets,

cried, and begged for mercy. I turned to them with a smile. "Don't worry we are only relieving you from the evil that hides itself in a form of a

school" I smiled sweetly and their faces twisted into something unexplained. _They must think I'm some messed up psychopathic murderer who _

_believes that my logic makes sense to everyone around me._ The men on the ground groaned and I walked over smiling. "Now… was I really over

confident or over capable?" I stepped on his twisted arm causing him to groan and pass out from pain. "Let's go I'm growing bored." I looked

back to see Teito clutching his stomach kneeling on the ground. "For gods sake they're just bleeding! You wanted to be in the army." I scuffed

my shoe walking away. Teito knew I was right and stood. He wasn't going to show weakness when everyone needed him most. We continued

walking until we found ourselves at the large golden gate that separated the school from the city. "Well…. Here goes nothing." I said breaking

the heavy electricity system and pushing the gate open. _Lets eliminate the evil._


	9. Our Final battle

**Teito's POV**

Ciel broke the lock pushing the door open. We stepped inside the gateway meeting a row of soldiers. We stopped staring at the line of about 20. I scanned

each one and my heart stopped, there closer to the end stood my blonde friend. His gun pointed hesitantly at Ciel who walked forward. "MIKAGE!" I screamed

causing him to narrow his eyes. As he saw me his eyes filled with sorrow lowering his gun. "Mikage" I softly whispered smiling, He shared my smile. "Don't

lower your weapons." The captain ordered. Mikage stared at me and the captain. _He wouldn't disobey orders. _ At that moment he dropped his weapon on the

ground giving me thumbs up. "Traitor! Ready AIM" The captain ordered. "Sebastian don't let Mikage die." Ciel ordered calmly. "Fire." The captain ordered the

soldier closest to Mikage. He was shocked when Sebastian had placed a finger over his gun. "Please refrain from shooting the ones I'm ordered to protect." He

smiled and the man's eyes glazed over. It was then that I realized the gun had backfired due to the lack of the bullets release. The man's hands began to

bleed as he dropped to the knees clenching his hands badly bruised and burned. "Attack!" I the captain ordered. Sebastian pulled out a set of silver butter

knives complimentary of the Phantomhive Mansion. He did a single back flip throwing Mikage at least 12 feet in the air. He deflected the bullets catching Mikage.

He leaped upward disappearing for a minute and landing neatly in front of us. "Stop fooling around!" The captain ordered channeling his Zaiphon. It blazed a

cerulean blue. I ordered my own Zaiphon. "I may not be Sebastian but I am not useless." I announced. Ciel calmly stood there. "I will help my friends too!"

Mikage announced creating a blue ring around his waist. Me and Mikage launched ourselves at two of the shorter soldiers sending them backwards landing on

clumsy feet. "I've grown rusty." I looked at Mikage. I was so happy, we were together again. Mikage and I joined our little line of four people yet again. Ciel

calmly took of his jacket handing it to the nearest patron who looked slightly confused and incredibly terrified. He smiled handing her 500 dollars. "Please hold

my coat." He smiled. "Don't under estimate us brat." Spat the captain seething with rage. First he lost a soldier and now he is being made fun of on the battle

field. "Troops watch the black suited man. This young brat is my kill." The captain announced taking a step forward. "Yes sir!" they responded. Everyone was

now being encircled by a blue ring and lunging towards Sebastian. Sebastian nimbly avoided them landing several blows with his elbows. He hit just the right

pressure points despite the Zaiphon shield. It was then that I remembered… Zaiphon doesn't work on demons now does it…? "Mikage help Sebastian I'll go

save Ciel" I smirked at my blonde haired friend. "Okay Captain" He said merrily. He turned and I felt a serious aura flow around him. His face squished into

concentration launched himself to aid Sebastian. I took a minute to look at my friend. I missed him dearly and we were together once again. "I'll get you! Stop

dodging!" I heard a screech from an agitated troop leader. I came back to my senses and jumped catching the man by surprise. I was about to strike when I

was sent flying backwards. The troop leader turned his attention away from Ciel and jumped at me. I was caught off guard and I was going to be hit. I closed

my eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. I woke up to Mikage pulling my up. "Don't daydream" He smiled his heart-warming smile. "Mikage…"Tears sprung

to my eyes. Ciel and Sebastian walked up to us rejoining our little circle. Ciel walked around the piles of bloody bodies over to the women who held his jacket.

"Thank you very much." He smiled. Her face twisted and she screamed throwing the jacket in the air and running away. Ciel barely managed to catch his jacket.

"Geesh… 500 not enough?" "Nice to see you again Mikage." Ciel greeted. "You too" He smiled ruffling Ciel's hair. Ciel grimaced and Sebastian chuckled ever so

slightly. "Well we should move forward before they send more troops."

**Ciel's POV**

We had pushed through several rows of troops each more difficult than the last. We finally managed to infiltrate the school and trekked to Ayanami's office. As

we entered the corridor we saw a small row of guards. _They must be the elites._ We began walking some hesitating more than the other. Sebastian and I led

the way Teito and Mikage hot on our heels blue rings circling their upturned wrists. "So we finally made it huh." The guards turned aiming the gun at us. Ciel

threw his jacket across the room. "Well let's finish this, were almost there." I announced. "Why are you so egotistical?" Spat a short haired pink soldier.

Kuroyuri please be careful" Announced a tall blue haired man. "Don't get in my way Haruse." The little brat announced. "We can take a short boy, Teito Klien,

the traitor and the man in a tail coat." Kuroyuri continued. I couldn't make out the gender but this person was very strict like a male but had features of a

woman. I just chalked everything up to a he/she. Behind the pink haired one and blue haired one stood a Black haired man standing about 190cm. He held a

Katana unsheathing it. Its sharpness glinted in the little amount of light that fluttered in through the windows. "Hyuuga not so eager." Announced a blonde…

_Hyuuga?_ "Konatsu You should be as eager as I" announced Hyuuga. "Understood." Konatsu pulled out a sword almost identical to Hyuuga's but his held a blue

handle. In battle positions the group glared at us. "Do you really want to proceed?" Asked the snobby Kuroyuki. "Why of course if I plan on being home in

England I need to murder you." I announced blandly raising a hand. "tch fine have It your way." Announced Konatsu tightening his grip on the blue handle. A

purplish black ball began forming in Kuroyuki's hand. "What is that…" I stammered looking at Teito. "Warsfeil." (black magic) I stiffened…. How would warsfeil

harm a demon? Is it possible? Would it hurt? "Sebastian Be careful" I warned. He smiled. "Oh don't worry young master I am not easy to plow through. The

feisty pink haired child launched him/herself at me with a ball of darkness. I readied myself but nothing happened. I blinked my eyes to see 3 reapers staring at

me. "What?" I said in disbelief. One had puppet strings wrapped around Haruse and Kuroyuki, Flowers wrapped around Hyuuga's feet and A scythe was placed

against Konatsu's neck. "3 ghosts of the seven ghosts." I muttered quietly. I knew it was the seven ghosts… It had to be… it was.. Zehel… which means…

"FRAU!" I screamed causing the scythed reaper to stiffen._ I knew it_ "You guys go… finish your job!" Screeched puppet strings guy. I was guessing it was Castor

because Labrador was using flowers… and Labrador loved flowers. "Guys…" Teito whispered quietly. "Go no." Whispered Labrador… _They came back for us…_ We

took the opportunity to open the cherry doors. We entered to see a man looking out the window casually. Behind us we heard the screeches of an annoyed

Kuroyuki. We closed to door quietly. "I was waiting for you guys… but it ends here." Ayanami announced turning around. Before we realized anything I was

shot in the arm and Sebastian had accepted several shots to the head. We both fell…. _It hurts really bad… I can't believe I made Sebastian kill himself once… I feel _

_guilty._ "No!" Teito screamed. "Easy enough… my men must lack something not to be able to murder such easy targets." Ayanami scoffed. Mikage looked as if he

was going to be sick. "Easy enough now… Teito give me the eye." Ayanami stepped forward. "No!" Teito screamed. He put my head in his lap. _This was so _

_awkward… do we pretend to be dead? I was only shot in the arm? _Mikage wept a bit. They were seriously crying when our enemy is right in front of us. Ayanami

continued his advances on Teito and stuck his hand out. "Give me the eye or I will kill you." Ayanami announced. He reached for Teito but shrunk his hand back

as a pillar of red light shot from Teito's hand. His eyes turned the familiar blood red and a marble emerged from his hand. "The eye…" Ayanami's eyes stretched

in amazement. Mikage gasped and Sebastian and I lay side by side quietly assessing the situation. "Teito give me the eye" Ayanami ordered once again. "My

master doesn't wish this and you have hurt his heart deeply by taking his two friends away. So he wishes for you to be eliminated." Spoke a deep voice. It

didn't belong to Teito yet it came from his lips… It was Mikhal. White stems came from the center of the eye. Mikhal lunged at Ayanami to be stopped short.

Something was snapped around his neck… "A limiting collar." Mikage whispered loudly enough to hear. "Correct now… Sit and don't move." Ayanami ordered.

Oddly enough Teito complied. "It is a limiting collar…" Mikage continued. He realized he was helpless. "I will die with my friends" He announced… Teito cried to

his friend and groaned in frustration as to how helpless he was. Ayanami grabbed hold of the eye slowly pulling it out of Teito's hand. He sighed in pleasure as

the eye was in his palm. "I've been waiting for so long and you came to me." He scoffed releasing a throaty laugh. "I don't think that belongs to you."

Sebastian announced. Ayanami turned around shocked. "I shot you right through your brain I saw the exit wound." He stared in disbelief. Sebastian slowly

began to rise… and I followed suit applying pressure to my arm gingerly. It was then that I realized it didn't hurt anymore. "Please return the eye…" Sebastian

continued. Ayanami normally cool and composed let his eyes widen with surprise. "How… is it your warsfeil…" He asked. "I have no use for such childish

powers." Sebastian said confidently. "See I am just one _Hell_ of a butler" He emphasized hell getting his point across. Mikage shrieked in surprise. "Now please

hand the eye over nicely." Sebastian coaxed. Ayanami was surrounded by a new color Zaiphon. I stared at the red flowing around his body. Sebastian sighed.

"We will have to have another angel incident I see…" The room began to cloud with those jet black feathers. Sebastian's demonic form began to appear. His

pointed teeth curled into a wicked grin, his eyes a deadly crimson, his dark hair matching the raven-like wings that sprouted upon his back. He took a step

forward on a spiked boot. "Now may I ask you all to close your eyes?" Sebastian continued his smile staring down Mikage and Teito who's mouths were wide

open. I simply complied "Hurry up and do it I want to go back to England." I complained. Teito and Mikage reluctantly closed their eyes. "It's only ten seconds."

Sebastian reminded. "Now shall we begin?" I heard loud crashes and a slow count down. "Ten…" Ayanami screeched in pain and I felt blood splatter my face. I

then heard the musical tone that accompanied the Zaiphon. I felt wind on my face as the stream of read fluttered around the room. I also heard Teito straining

against his collar. "Nine." This was followed by another scream of agony. "Eight… Seven." Sebastian's intervals growing shorter and the screams louder. I heard

the wind be knocked out of Sebastian… He simply laughed "Six…" "Five..." "Uhh!" Ayanami let out a cry of pain. Teito continued to struggle. "Four…" More blood

splattered on my face and I heard Mikage begin to lose the contents of his stomach. "Three." Sebastian continued. I could hear the amusement in his voice. He

hasn't done this in forever. "Sebastian please hurry I think Mikage needs assistance." "two…" We heard another cry from Ayanami. "Any last words" Sebastian

coaxed cheekily. "You bastard…" Ayanami groaned through clenched teeth. "One." With that we heard one last cry of anguish and the clink of a dropped object.

"You may open your eyes." Sebastian announced. I opened my eyes to a gruesome sight. Blood was splattered everywhere. A man lay on the ground feathers

poking from his back. With this Mikage continued to vomit more violently as the smell reached his nose. "I have the eye." Sebastian announced holding the red

marble. "Destroy it…" I was surprised as I looked in the direction it came from. Teito repeated himself. "Destroy it… it caused too much suffering." He continued

tears springing to his eyes. "Look what that little thing made all of us do. An important leader lies dead on the ground and many soldiers were lost for nothing.

That eye is just a jinx." Tears flowed from his eyes. "Sebastian destroy it somehow." I finally said feeling sympathy for Teito. I walked over to him pulling off the

collar from the front ripping it in two. "Let's get out of here." I said with a warm smile. "Sebastian do as I told you." "Yes young master." I looked at him. He had

returned to his regular form except for his teeth and red eyes. I lifted teito and Mikage who was weak on his feet. We opened the door to see the ghosts

standing the way we left them. The soldier's eyes widened at the sight of blood splattered on my shirt along with my gunshot wound. I left the door open as

the miasma of blood spilled into the hallway. "Wasn't it a waste…" I announced. "What happened…" Kuroyuki screamed. "Where is Ayanami-sama!?" "Release

them." I ordered Frau. "Let them see themselves what that leader would lead them too." I walked down the hallway… _Everything was done… I could go home… _

_and live a happy peaceful life… with many new learnt experiences. I could finally rest at ease knowing I have finished everything I had to do here at this empire. _

_Goodbye Barsuburg academy…_

**Frau's POV**

I released the blonde and returned to my normal form. I stood easily a head over the tiny boy. Castor and Labrador followed my actions and stepped back.

Kuroyuki and Haruse rushed into the office flinging the wide doors completely open. Sebastian stood in the middle of the blood bath eyes glowing an eerie red.

"Hello Frau…" He began smiling with sharp teeth. "NO!" Wailed the pink haired person. Labrador looked uneasy… but not unsettled. Castor looked relived. That

was right. With this man's death the church would be at peace again. Nobody would suspect the church of hiding the eye. I too felt myself feeling relieved

despite the bloody room that lay before me. Hyuuga walked over to Ayanami. "That blue haired boy was correct." "How can you say that!" Kuroyuki cried. "Do

you want our fate and the rest of this empire to end like this!" He corrected her pointing to the blood bath. "He's right…" The blonde agreed. Haruse rested his

hands on Kuroyuki's shoulders. "Let this be a lesson… don't let greed take over." Sebastian announced walking past them. "What the Hell are you!" Kuroyuki

sobbed. "I'm simply One _Hell _of a butler." He smiled and walked down the hall. Life was going to go back to normal. The empire would move on, Teito would

have a new life, Mikage's family would be safe, the church would be at ease and we would all be filled with memories and experiences of this day. _Life would _

_move on slowly and everything would work for the better._ I turned on a heel and walked out of the academy stepping into a light rain. _Everything would return to _

_normal no not normal… a better normal._

**Okay guys so this is the official last chapter. It pains me to say so but I believe this story was good for my first one. I am expecting to make an **

**afterstory and possibly a whole new story… Possibly the black hawks revenge? ;) Please review and wait for the afterstory  
**

**MERCI BEACOUP FOR READING ALL THE WAY!**

**You all deserve big highfives.**

**Merci beacoup**

**Bon nuit**

**Orchidfur**


	10. We are going home

**Bonjour everyone! Como cava? (How are you?) Anyways! This is the OFFICIAL last chapter of this story. I wanted to thank everybody who has read so far. I truly appreciate it! This was my very first fanfiction and this is the story that gave me courage to continue writing. It's sad to see the end but don't worry I'm already thinking of a sequel thanks to Paxloria for giving me some ideas about how loose some ends are. Though the sequel may not be as good as the first… are they ever? (I just tried spelling ever with an "a" for some reason?) So please enjoy the last chapter of this story as I give a tearful farewell.**

**Ciel's POV**

I left before everyone else… I haven't seen so much blood in a long time. Though I don't think it was the blood or even the miasma it caused that was bugging me. I think what was bothering me

was everything sinking in. I had just ambushed a town, stood out tremendously, killed their head army official and left evidence. Could I really return to England? Sure I can… It was the queen's

order… if they have problems with my actions they can take it up with her majesty. I stood at the front of the gates my arms crossed my eyes closed deep in thought. I heard footsteps

approach… none other than Sebastian. "Did you do as you were told?" I asked. "Of course." He replied. I peeled my eye open to see his eyes filled with satisfaction. _I don't even want to know _

_how he did it exactly. _ "Where's Teito" I finally faced him uncrossing my arms and standing up straight. "Saying goodbye to Mikage." "I see…" "Neh What's going to happen to him after this?"

"Mikage?" "Yeah…" I looked at him in confusion. "Well I can't read the future." Sebastian shrugged and his answer really pissed me off. "What kind of answer is that!" I spat angrily. "Would you

like to see him to his house?" Sebastian offered. "I suppose it may rest Teito at ease." "Of course young master… because we're only worried about Teito." "Don't get cheeky Sebastian."

**Teito's POV**

I hugged Mikage. "I guess this is good bye!" I said sadly. "You will always be my best friend for life. You were my first." I pressed as tears sprung to Mikage's eyes. "Please don't cry… Remember

everything we did happily together." I gave Mikage a sad smile. "Oh that's not very nice to say for someone who is being a good friend and letting you live with them." I turned to see Ciel. "Ciel…"

I trailed off. "Well lets take blonde spiky haired boy home." He placed his hands on his hips impatiently. "We're taking him home?" I asked casually. "Of course do you really think that the academy

is going to be let all the people stay at the military school with it in shambles like this." He pointed out flatly. "I guess not." "You never know?" Mikage cut in. "I highly doubt it… plus they will be

working to improve their security system or they might even disband the school altogether." Ciel pressed. "I guess so…" Mikage finally agreed. "So where are we headed?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Uh… it's this way but it's a far walk and isn't the whole town under lockdown?" Mikage pointed out. "I guess you're right." Ciel stomped his foot. "Gwah! I just want to go back to England!"

"Young master we will make it there why don't we get out of here they might try to arrest you." Sebastian had shocked Ciel with his statement. "They can do no such thing! It was an order from

the queen! She told me specifically to eliminate the trouble. It was annihilated so I did better than what she asked." "Yes but still you did murder someone." "Correction. You murdered someone

and they can't place me in jail I'm underage remember? They might stick me in some mental hospital though." He sighed."Fine we will go but Sebastian… Eliminate all evidence of our presence you

have an hour we will wait outside." Ciel began walking. "Ciel is an hour really sufficient and is it even possible?" Mikage walked beside him "OF course first he will delete our presence from the

academy then he will murder everyone who has seen us murder someone." He pointed out. Mikage and I just followed him bewildered. "Is that humanly possible?" Asked a naïve Mikage. "Humanly

no…." He smiled "But it will get done." "Now let's contact your parents I still have money left from the academy we can use a pay-phone."

**Sebastian's POV**

An hour… is that really sufficient. Well if a Phantomhive butler couldn't do that much… they are worth salt. Soon I will be able to drop this school life and return to the peaceful England estate life

as a loyal butler. How I longed for this… All of this trouble really does a number on your health. I had just whipped our memory of our databases. I looked at my pocket watch 43 minutes left. I

closed it jumping into action. "I can't eliminate the army officials… and technically they didn't see us murder them so technically they aren't part of the order." _Oh how smart I am._ I began

mumbling to myself. I approached the woman who had held Ciel's coat. I didn't want to be obvious so I won't approach directly. I saw a little boy handing out rice. "Little boy…" "Yes mister?"

"Can you please give some of this rice to that woman and her child?" I asked picking up a rice ball. I slipped a decent amount of poison inside discreatly and gave the child 50 dollars. His eyes

grew wide "YES SIR." He walked over to the woman. "For you!" He shouted. "Me… Thank you." She smiled taking a bite. One person down 200 to go.

**Ciel's POV**

We were waiting at the gate and an hour was up in about 10 seconds. At that moment Sebastian appeared dusting his black trousers off. "Is it complete?" "Of course young master." He smiled

his signature smile. "Alright so Mikage where is your house? Did you call?" I looked at him. "Well you see…." "Forget it. I understand it's too dangerous at the moment." He looked at me in

confusion. "You left your rank to come and join a bunch of killers. But we eliminated all evidence so it should be fine." "You will come to my estate until the commotion dies down. You may call

your parents from there and we will be able to bring you back." I announced walking away. "Is it really okay?" his eyes filled with anticipation. "Of course I wouldn't suggest something I can't do."

_ "Sebastian… call a carriage. We are finally going home." _

**Okay that ending officially sucked! Technically it isn't the end though so it's kind of like a cliff hanger. Haha I still have thoughts running through my head so I had to end it there if I **

**didn't I would make like another 50 chapters so this is the official end of the first 07-ghost.**

**Merci for reading**

**Please look forward to the second one!**

**jusqu'à la prochaine fois **

**(Until next time.)**

**Orchidfur**


	11. Chapter 11( JUST AN UPDATE)

**Bonjour guys. So I just wanted to alert all of the followers and reviewrs of this story that the sequel is up! Yeah the very first chapter is up! So i hope you enjoy please review and give me suggestions starting stories is always the hardest. **

Merci Beacoup

Orchidfur

(Now here is a joke.)

:D

╯°□°)'┬─┬ I flipped a table... . .

The table got mad...So it flipped me:

┬─┬︵ /(.□. \）

I Flipped it (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Then it flipped me. ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \）

Now. Me and the table are forever spinning. . . The end.

Kay hoped you liked that


End file.
